Bone cement compositions are widely used in bonding, filling, and/or repairing damaged natural bone. Bone cement is typically used in orthopedic, dental procedures, and/or other medicinal applications. Despite many advantages such as excellent biocompatibility, superior osteoconductivity, and enhanced mechanical or physical strength, the majority of calcium phosphates exhibit clinically low bioresorption rates. On the other hand, the compound of calcium sulfates also illustrate higher dissolution rates, which, for many applications, is typically too high of dissolution rate for allowing new bone cells to quickly grow in a bone cavity. The composite including calcium sulfates generally has lower mechanical and/or physical strengths than calcium phosphates.
Another problem associated with conventional bone cement paste is prolong setting time whereby it hampers applicability to various applications. For example, calcium phosphate (CPC) paste, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,053, typically requires prolong setting time.